


He was my past, you're my future

by callumsben



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsben/pseuds/callumsben
Summary: This is my first ever fic so I apologize in advance. This is dedicated to Kate who always hypes me up ❤Thank you for reading :)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	He was my past, you're my future

Ben has been in a foul mood all morning. He was quiet on the school run with Lexi when normally he couldn't shut up and barely acknowledged Callum just giving him a quick peck as he shot off for work.

Callum returned home to a quiet house when he returned from work which was unusual considering an 8 year old lived here but it must mean everyone is out and hopefully him and Ben can have some alone time for a change

He entered the living room to Ben watching some random programme not really paying attention while fiddling with his ring, the ring that covers where Paul's tattoo used to be

"Ben. Ben, are you okay?" Callum approached cautiously. He knew when Ben was playing with his ring, he was in deep thought about Paul and he knows he is a sensitive subject for Ben. His first ever love who tragically died which Ben will forever blame himself for

Callum placing his hand softly on Ben's shoulder shook him out of his trance.  
"Oh hey babe. When did you get back?"  
"Oh only like 2 mins ago. You okay? You have seemed out of it today"  
"Yeah, yeah of course I'm fine" still fiddling with his ring, looking anywhere but at his love.  
"Ben" Callum replies placing his hand under Ben's chin making him look him in the eyes "I know when you're lying to me. What's the matter? It's me, you know you can tell me absolutely anything.

Ben eyes start filling with tears and he takes a deep breath before replying  
"I was just thinking last night about when we get married and how I'll have to take this ring off" he looks down wiping at his face as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

"Ben" Callum replies, making him look him in the eyes once again. "You know i would never make you take that ring off. I know how much Paul meant and still means to you. He will always be a part of you and you will always love him and I get that" he gives Ben a sweet smile before placing a kiss on his forehead. Ben mirrors his smile  
"I'm gonna go and grab a beer you want one" Callum asks, standing to his feet.  
"Babe, wait" Ben replies grabbing Callum's hand pulling him back down to sit with him. "You're right, Paul will always be a part of me and I will always love him but he is my past and you are my future. Pam's right. He would want me to be happy and move on, which I have luckily have done. With a beautiful man who looks super hot in a police uniform. And when that day comes where I promise to spend the rest of my life with him. He will have his ring on my finger instead and I will be the happiest, luckiest man in the world"  
Callum pulls Ben into a deep kiss before placing him in his arms.  
"And you say I'm the soppy git" as they both giggle knowing they have and forever will have each other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I apologize in advance. This is dedicated to Kate who always hypes me up ❤
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
